1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dry pack cooler and more particularly pertains to a new portable cooler apparatus for keeping the food and beverages cold and dry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a dry pack cooler is known in the prior art. More specifically, a dry pack cooler heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,433; U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,052; U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,787; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,485; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,671; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,114.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable cooler apparatus. The inventive device includes a container having an upper bottom wall, a lower bottom wall spaced from the upper bottom wall, side and end walls, an open top, a hole extending through one of the end walls, an upper storage compartment, a lower storage compartment, and an opening extending through one of the side walls and into the lower storage compartment; and also includes a lid member being hingedly attached to the container and being latchingly attached over the open top for closing the container; and further includes handle members attached to the container for carrying the container; and further includes a drawer member slidably disposed through the opening into the lower storage compartment for supporting food and beverages; and also includes disc-like attachment members being adapted to attach to hand-held containers and being stored within the container; and freezable gelatin substances disposed within the drawer member and the disc-like attachment members for keeping the food and beverages cold and dry.
In these respects, the portable cooler apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping the food and beverages cold and dry.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dry pack cooler now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new portable cooler apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for keeping the food and beverages cold and dry.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable cooler apparatus which has many of the advantages of the dry pack cooler mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable cooler apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dry pack cooler, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a container having an upper bottom wall, a lower bottom wall spaced from the upper bottom wall, side and end walls, an open top, a hole extending through one of the end walls, an upper storage compartment, a lower storage compartment, and an opening extending through one of the side walls and into the lower storage compartment; and also includes a lid member being hingedly attached to the container and being latchingly attached over the open top for closing the container; and further includes handle members attached to the container for carrying the container; and further includes a drawer member slidably disposed through the opening into the lower storage compartment for supporting food and beverages; and also includes disc-like attachment members being adapted to attach to hand-held containers and being stored within the container; and freezable gelatin substances disposed within the drawer member and the disc-like attachment members for keeping the food and beverages cold and dry.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims append ed hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis f or the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new portable cooler apparatus which has many of the advantages of the dry pack cooler mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable cooler apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art dry pack cooler, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new portable cooler apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new portable cooler apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such portable cooler apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler apparatus for keeping the food and beverages cold and dry.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler apparatus which includes a container having an upper bottom wall, a lower bottom wall spaced from the upper bottom wall, side and end walls, an open top, a hole extending through one of the end walls, an upper storage compartment, a lower storage compartment, and an opening extending through one of the side walls and into the lower storage compartment; and also includes a lid member being hingedly attached to the container and being latchingly attached over the open top for closing the container; and further includes handle members attached to the container for carrying the container; and further includes a drawer member slidably disposed through the opening into the lower storage compartment for supporting food and beverages; and also includes disc-like attachment members being adapted to attach to hand-held containers and being stored within the container; and freezable gelatin substances disposed within the drawer member and the disc-like attachment members for keeping the food and beverages cold and dry.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler apparatus that easily and conveniently keeps a cooler cold.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler apparatus that prevents food from being waterlogged and messy due to melting ice disposed within a conventional cooler.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.